The Character Watch
by TheCharacterWatch Series
Summary: The adventures of 3 middle school teens as they find a watch that can bend and shape their bodies into anyone!


**The Character Watch**

**Based off real people from Ohio Middle School. Feel free to imagine anyone you want for the characters! :)**

It was Friday. School had just been let out and Tristan, Brendan and Mitch were all very excited for the weekend. Strolling down the second floor of the middle school, were the three nerds each in their own special outfits.

"...Well, then we should do some Minecraft!" finished Mitch.

"Ya, sure. Just as long as I don't find any diamond swords _Mysteriously _in your inventory, then yes. And by the way, I'm sick of cake defence. Lets do something else!" stated Brendan.

They walked past the upstairs bathrooms, headed towards the stairwell next to the lockers.

"One moment guys, I'll be right with you!" Brendan called as he walked into the restroom. Tristan and Mitch reached the stairs, and were going to descend

, when out of nowhere the principal strolled out of the bathroom. He was a tall bald man who used to be a soccer coach, and now stood as principal of the school.

"You two," his deep voice quoted, "why are we here after school hmmm? This is a good thing, as I had something planned. Meet me in the Tech room downstairs, and I'll explain more. Don't worry if I don't show for a bit, I need to prepare." Without question the two boys hurriedly ran down the stairs towards the tech ed room.

A few moments passed. They sat in awkward silence waiting for Mr. Princi-pal to show up. Meanwhile little did they know that mister Princi-pal was back in the bathroom trying out something new.

"They never would have guessed. Now in order to prepare for the surprise I might as well try something new. I don't want it to be my first time." He reached down and pushed a large button on his golden watch, and before his very eyes transformed into Brendan, one of the three nerds.

"Heheh, now to see what this thing can do." Looking down at the face of the watch he pressed an elaborate array of buttons and finally ended up on a screen full of the faces of his classmates.

"Here we go. Let's try... hmmm... how about Emma Hughes. A fun first female." With the press of the button and a tingly feel, all of Brendan's body shrunk and twisted and turned until his clothes, gender and really everything about himself had become the girl known as Emma Hughes.

"Beautiful." He (She :D) said looking in the mirror. "Oh, is that my voice? Awesome, Tehee! My voice is exactly like Emma's!" Staring back at him from the mirror was not a slightly overweight guy in sweatshirt and jeans, instead he saw a long blonde haired teen with blue eyes, and his favorite part, the Super tight yoga shorts. They were like yoga pants only as short as a swimsuit and as tight as something three sizes too small. She also had on a tight pink T-shirt, which having now experienced it himself, Brendan would say was tighter than the shorts.

"Wow, Emma, you sure dress like a slut when you exercise, tehee! It's so cute saying that in this voice! 3 My butt is so clenched up feeling, what is this? A thong? And this shirt is almost uncomfortable on my chest. It's squishing me!"

She stared down at the new breasts. Small, but cute as heck! She slowly inched a hand towards the breasts, as if the moment was finally here and she must make it the best as possible. With one touch it was as if an electric shock was sent through her spine. Her back arched, and she let out a mighty moan.

"Ohhhhh yeah..." The fondling commenced. Boobs were a new concept to be fondled on her own body, and she wanted to make the most of it.

"H...Heh...Heh... Wow. Boobs are awesome, tehee! I had no idea Emma's... boobs were so tender and soft. It felt... amazing! I want more, but I ... ohhhh what's that heavenly feeling! There's a tingling coming from my crotch, as if I was getting a boner. I hope the machine didn't screw up! Well it's now or never, time to find out!" She now took one hand and slowly lifted her shirt. It curled upwards revealing a soft and cute belly. She took both hands and gently rubbed it.

"Wow... hah... a girls body... hah ... is so sensitive!" She panted. "The uncontrollable moaning is almost too much... hah... but put the tenderness... hah... of all the parts and you get something ten times better than a male body! I'm... hah.. in heaven... Aahhhhh..."

"Alright... tehee... enough with the chest. It's time for some REAL fun! This shirt can definitely be removed... wow, these shorts aren't even that short, she just pulled them up tight! Emma you dirty girl you... well time to see what my boobs really look like."

With one more mighty tug she pulled off the pink shirt and found a very small laced bra on underneath. The black bra was almost unnoticeable aside from the uncomfortable strings on it. She peeled back the front of the bra and out poked two rock hard nipples along with hardly noticeable breasts. The breasts were small yes, but that did not lead astray from her curved back and perfect butt.

"Eh, wow. How does she wear this without getting horny all the time! For goodness sakes, these shorts are stuffed up my butt! Time to fix that I think..." She pulled off the black yoga shorts, leaving a small part of them stuck in her vagina before they fell off. She was left staring at a large white butt with a polka dot thong cutting into her side. This was the first time she had really moved from her original Mister Princi-pal position, and it came to her attention that thongs were really awesome! With every step a tingle was sent up her spine, like shorter boner periods, even though that was not the case. It was her body saying it urged to masturbate, and to explore every last corner of it. And with that a gush of liquid could be felt rushing through her chest and down towards her cute thong. She doubled over with shock, not expecting it at all, as the largest tingle came to her.

"Ohhhh... oh...h...ooohhhhhhHHH! AAAA soo good! What is this?" she questioned staring at the sticky liquid drip from her panty bulge and onto the ground. "I sure am wet already, might as well get this on with!"

With no further delay she plunged her hand into her panties and searched vigorously for the opening in which her middle finger longed for. She brushed the hole slightly sending an instant shiver up her spine.

"Oh wow. Oh wow oh wow ohhhh" huge inhale and upward pitching "WOW! 3 I'm in love with this new body, I don't think I'll ever go back! Oh Emma! Wow what I was missing out on!"

Her greedy finger dug into the pussy, swirling and twirling left and right, pausing only to apply spit.

"Oh.. Oh my.. Tehee... AAA... I;m... ah... moaningggGG... without... tehee... CONTROL! OH MY GOD AAAAAAA!" Shlip Slop went the finger in and out. It was the best experience she had ever had.

"Ah... Oh fuck meeeEEEEE! This is... so... GOOOD! AAAAAAAH! Oh god I think I'm going to cum soon! Emma... Fuck meeeeeEEEEE! AAAAAH AAAA HAH HA... Hah... Hah... CUMMMING GAAAAAAHHH! SOOOOO GOOOOD!" Amidst the cries of joy white liquid sprayed everywhere, Her back arched to almost breaking and Her pussy vibrated and pulsated with every squirt. It was the best orgasm she'd had and she wasn't about to forget it.

"Wow..." She said still panting and bushed. "That was ten times better than I expected.. ow, what's this pain on my butt?" She stood up amidst the sticky bathroom floor and saw she had been sitting on her shorts. There was a glass stick protruding from on of them.

"Oh, Emma, were you keeping this dildo to yourself? Well I didn't get to use it. Maybe someone else can soon. Might as well go get Tristan and Mitch, they'll be in for a surprise! Tehee! 3" With a final "oomph... ahh" she shoved the dildo into her vagina and walked clumsily down the stairs, bare naked and liquid dripping from her vagina.

- To be continued.


End file.
